


Hope and Victory

by TheMageRebellion



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Support, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I had to look at pictures of Cassian for reference and I kept getting lost in his beautiful eyes, Patreon reward, Politics (a little bit), give K2 his blaster jfc, takes place before they rescue Jyn from the work camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: "I’m a strategist, Cassian, and my job relies on theory and no small amount of luck. I have to hope that you’ll be correct in your theory that Jyn Erso will help us, and that you’ll get lucky enough to get to her before the Empire figures out who she really is. Without that kind of hope, we fail.”She didn’t have to look down to know that he was smiling. “At least you have faith in me,” he said, looking up to meet her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solo_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo_Trash/gifts).



> A Patreon reward for the lovely and amazing Solo_Trash <3333

            Cassian Andor stood beside table, head slightly cocked as he listened to members of the council, at least two commanders, an intelligence officer, and a handful of military strategists bicker back and forth over the information he’d brought back from the Ring of Kafrene. It was a skill he’d proudly developed in his years with the Rebellion—being a good listener was what made him one of their best spies.

            “Galen Erso is orchestrating something,” Mon Mothma said, hands laid on the table. “We need to find a way to locate him, that much is without question.”

            “Our sources suggest that his daughter, Jyn, survived,” the intelligence officer offered. “Her body was never recovered by either Krennic’s death troopers or our own forces. My reports suggest that she was taken in by Saw Gerrara, who was a friend of Galen’s at the time. Luckily enough, the Imperial pilot Cassian’s contact mentioned was pointed in the direction of Saw’s base.”

            Several of the senior members visibly bristled at the mention of the radical militant.

            First Officer Zafirah Rendón, one of the strategists who Cassian… _knew_ , cleared her throat. “Do your reports mention if Jyn Erso was still among Saw’s rebels?”

            The intelligence officer clucked in distaste. “Sadly, no. Our job might have been easier if she had remained. We’ve been lucky enough to uncover that she’s used a number of aliases over the years that have made it difficult—though not impossible—to retrace her steps. She’s currently awaiting transport to an Imperial work camp in the outer rim.”

            “Then that’s where we go,” Cassian said, voice soft but full of conviction. “Even if the chance that we get to her is small, we need whatever information and access she can get us.”

            “You would have us risk everything in the hope that Jyn Erso would get us access to one of the most radical militants outside of the Empire?” Senator Jebel demanded.

            “Yes,” Cassian replied simply. “If we don’t take this chance we _will_ lose the war.”

            “I agree,” Zafirah said, tucking an errant strand of raven hair back into her regulation-styled braid. “The risk is well worth the price. And Cassian has a history of getting results, in case your memory was in need of prompting, Senator.”

            The senator scoffed and crossed his arms, but said no more.

            “Then we are in agreement,” Mon Mothma sighed in relief. “Cassian, you are dismissed. Your orders will be given by the end of the day.”

            Cassian nodded and turned to leave, but not before shooting a wink at Zafirah. Her copper-skinned face burned bright red, her deep brown eyes avoiding him out of sheer embarrassment at his boldness, and he hid his smile behind his hand so the many others in the room wouldn’t notice. (But behind his back several exchanged knowing glances, having seen Zafirah’s blush.)

            As the door slid shut behind him, K-2SO fell in step with him as he walked down the hall. “They’re going to make us leave tomorrow, aren’t they?”

            “Yeah, K2,” Cassian replied with a heavy sigh. “They probably will.”

            “Well they’re no fun at all,” the droid said. He paused, thinking it over. “Do you think they’ll finally let me use a blaster?”

* * *

 

            Zafirah tried to make it seem like she wasn’t in a rush to find Cassian, but between his return from the outer rim and the rushed meeting to discuss the information he’d brought she couldn’t bring herself _not_ to hurry out of concern. (Not that her stiff officer’s uniform made moving quickly all that easy…)

            Missions like these were the worst for him. Cutting off loose ends was never easy—hell, _none_ of what they did was considered easy—but it was _necessary_. Necessary for victory, for a lasting peace.

            She found him in his quarters, sitting at the tiny desk in the corner with his head in his hands.

            “They’re sending you out tomorrow,” she said quickly. “Along with K2 and a handful of soldiers in case something happens.”

            “Let me guess,” he muttered. “You were the one who convinced them that I needed backup.”

            “It doesn’t hurt to be cautious,” she replied. “You’d be in the middle of Imperial-controlled space, and a good backup plan never hurt anyone—especially now, when so much is at stake.”

            “But you still think we’ll succeed?”

            Zafirah bit her lip and nodded before slowly moving to stand behind him, carding her fingers through his tousled brown hair. “I do. I’m a strategist, Cassian, and my job relies on theory and no small amount of luck. I have to hope that you’ll be correct in your theory that Jyn Erso will help us, and that you’ll get lucky enough to get to her before the Empire figures out who she really is. Without that kind of hope, we fail.”

            She didn’t have to look down to know that he was smiling. “At least you have faith in me,” he said, looking up to meet her eyes. “K2 isn’t nearly as comforting.”

            Zafirah smiled and gently kissing his forehead. “ _You’re_ the one who reprogrammed him. If you have a problem with his bluntness then I’m sure you could tamper with his code again.”

            He chuckled. “I don’t think so. I find his lack of filter refreshing compared to the council.”

            She couldn’t help the giggle that rose up in her throat at that. “I’ll give you that. Some days they make me want to throw something out of a window with their constant infighting.”

            They fell silent for several moments, both too anxious about the coming days to speak much. _Infighting may determine much of our fate as an alliance,_ she thought sadly.

            “Promise that you’ll be careful?” Zafirah whispered.

            “Always, _mi valiente_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Zafirah's name means "victory." I wanted a name that was both beautiful and had a relevant meaning. ;)
> 
> [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/user), if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
